YOU ARE THE ONLY EXCEPTION
by nnaatsuki
Summary: Something can't be change, he knows it. But another thing makes him feel so perfect despite of his flawed life. The only thing that's right in his life. The only exception... SENRU


_A.N. : Ohisashiburi minna san… I was and I'm still too lazy to continue my PIECES OF PARADISE fic, but I just got a new idea of my new one shot fic though. Lol_

 _And today's AIDS DAY. So HAPPY AIDS DAY, everyone! And HAPPY READING!_

 _And sorry for no beta reader again._

 **Disclaimer :** _ **Sendoh and Rukawa are not mine, but the woman, the friend and the doctor are mine. Lol**_

 **YOU ARE THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

 _Semen spread inside her mouth as she sucked his manhood. She moaned richly. Something was wrong. He lifted his hand to stop her. She looked up to meet his eyes questioningly._

 _"Do I know you?" He narrowed his eyes at her._

 _"So you remember me at last."_

 _She answered it with naughty voice, tried to kiss him. He avoided it. She startled see him doing that. She reached his chin, tried to kiss him again, but she stopped it as he grabbed her wrist._

 _"You can find your way out."_

 _"What?" She asked confusedly._

 _He sat his body up, buttoning his shirt and pants, cleared his throat, still on his low and dangerous voice, "I said, get out!"_

 _On the way out, she bumped into his housemate. A glint in her eyes, she lifted her hand and grabbed his friend's chin as her head turned to look at his direction and said "Can I have him, at least?"_

 _His friend slapped her hand off his chin, glaring at her._

 _"Get out!" He, the first man, said it once again, clearly._

 _She went out of that house, didn't forget to burst the door close._

 _When she has already gone, the first man set his trademark smile on his face once again._

 _"You are home early." He said while caressing his friend's cheeks, kissing lightly every inch of his friend's body._

 _"I thought you are tired already after fucking that whore." His friend said with a hum._

 _"You will always make me fire up again, baby, no matter how tired I am."_

 _His friend pouted hearing his answer while the he was kissing and unbuttoning his friend's shirt. The first man dragged his friend to the king size bed on the main bedroom. In no time, they made love._

* * *

My name is Sendoh Akira. I'm on my 27, a success businessman. I'm sharing an apartment with my lover, a 26 years old basketball ace and recently MVP. Rukawa Kaede. We are dating for 5 years now.

That woman? She is just a plain whore. I have a principle that I won't sleep with same woman twice! But Rukawa Kaede? He is an exceptional. He'll always be.

I'm not a one-woman man, well, in my case, one-man man, or maybe one-lover man. Though Kaede is always surprised me every time we have sex, but sometimes, or, well, most of the time, I find myself dialing some random red light district cottages, asking them to send a whore to my apartment or wherever I am. I just can't give away the desire to stab my manhood to a real genital hole, not just an ass's hole, or just pump those bouncy breasts, not a broad chest.

When the first time Kaede found out my behavior, I knew he felt hurt, he glared at me, but I just smiled cheekily and said nothing. He forgave me.

Next time, his coach came to our apartment when he was out. His coach told me that Kaede already skipped some practices for unclear reasons. When I asked Kaede about that after he got home, he just shrugged and said "I just want to have more time with you."

I was so surprised that he felt so insecure because of my behavior. So I told him about my true nature that I couldn't stand my desire only with him. I told him too that I only slept with one man, and it was him.

"You are, and always be, my only exception."

I knew that I hurt his heart. I tried to stop it but failed. He understood me. He let me. And I felt grateful of that.

Until one day I saw him crying while holding my shirt. I wanted to hug him, said that it would be okay, but I knew that it would never be okay. So, instead I went to red light district once again that night, let go my frustration on some random vags.

"Will you marry me?"

On a sunny day, while watching his solitary practice in his favorite court, a week after I saw him cry, I purposed him. I didn't bring a ring that day, it just came out from my head. He looked at me in disbelieve.

"I'm serious."

"Japan not allowed gay marriage." He shifted his eyes to the ball he was holding, getting ready to shoot, but I knew and I saw it, a glimpse of his depressed face while saying that fact.

So I ran towards him, grabbed his elbow to face me once again, and told him what was on my head for so long, "Let's move to New York then, so you can also pursuit your NBA."

His eyes widened, blushed slightly, and nodded.

He had my word. We moved to New York a month later and married two weeks after. He was noticed immediately by big professional basketball team while I started my business once again.

I thought when I moved to New York, my behavior could be healed, because I didn't like foreign girl. But it only stopped for about six month or so, before I started doing it again, moreover Kaede was busier than when he was in Japanese team. We rarely had sex.

One day, a partner of mine asked me to accompany him to go to nearby hospital to do some test, and asked me to do the same. So I obeyed.

The result came the next day, it was odd that the doctor only called me, not my friend.

"Mr. Sendoh, do you inject drugs?"

I shook my head in return.

"Did you do blood transfusion lately?" She, the doctor, asked again.

I shook my head again.

"So, do have any girlfriend?" the doctor asked again.

I told her I'm a married man.

"Ah... Do you have sex recently with her?"

"I guess I have. And it's a him. I'm a gay. What is it by the way, doc?"

"I suppose that you should ask him to do the test too. Because..." she looked down at her table where the result lay before looked at me again, "I'm afraid that you are infected with HIV virus."

Somehow, I already knew that one was coming.

Yes, I still had smile on my face.

Later she said something about I should took medicine regularly and went to therapy twice a month or something continually in order to slow down that virus.

Before I excused myself, I told her not to tell Kaede about everything. And she obeyed.

A week after that, Kaede's result came. He asked why he had that test the day before but I just answered his question jokingly. Good thing about Kaede, he never interrogated me. He believed in everything I say. Or I thought he did.

"The result test is negative."

For the first time after a long time, I felt so relieved. Even I, that time, felt like nothing happened on my body.

"I see you are happy with the result, Mr. Sendoh.. If I..." She said.

"Don't worry, doc. I'll never let him taste this bloody virus."

She surprised as I stood up and left the room.

" _ **I'm sorry" it's all that I can say**_

 _ **You mean so much**_

 _ **And I'd fix all that I've done if I could start again**_

 _ **I'd throw it all away to the shadow of regrets**_

 _ **And you would have the best of me**_

* * *

Something was going on. I knew it.

It's been a year since he brought a woman home. He never did that again, neither had sex with me.

A year.

Yet I never asked him about that.

He was in his usual self. So carefree, so care about me. Our time together increased. He often went to watch my match, and sometimes even had one on one with me, something that I yearned from him because he was busy doing his business.

His appetite grew bigger. He even ate almost ten times a day. Yet his body got thinner. He often got sick. Fever, flu, or those light disease. Yet, it needed times to heal fully.

Something went wrong.

But I couldn't find it.

Until one day that phone rang, on the day he was on business trip.

"Mr. Sendoh resident?" someone asked from the other line.

"Yes. But he isn't home in three days."

"Is it Mr. Sendoh's husband?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Mister, can you go to the hospital? Your husband got an accident."

I disengaged that phone roughly, immediately went to the hospital. But when I arrived in front of his room, I saw him chat happily with the nurse, even laughed. He looked fine. And I felt relief.

The time when I was about to turning the knob to enter his room, someone called me. I turned to see the doctor face clouded with concern.

"Can we talk, Mr. Rukawa?"

She told me everything about his disease. She told me that he asked her not to tell me about that. She said that he had high will to survive. She told me he was doing his therapy well. But she didn't understand why that virus was so stubborn.

How dare you do this to me, Sendoh Akira?!

"Mr. Rukawa, if you want to do the test again..." she asked me, concerned.

"If you are referring to the test that I had done long time ago, no need to worry! He never even touched me since then!"

He went home after a few days. And when the time for him to took a medicine or therapy, I was there with him.

"You already know." He asked me when the first time I accompanied him to his therapy. I just shrugged, and said nothing, like he always did to me when he didn't know how to answer.

A year went almost smooth. He went to work, I did my job as an athlete. Next year, he did his work at home, too tired to go trip, his friends regularly came home to talk to him. Me? I still did my job. One year after that, I gave up my carrier, took over his job, meanwhile he stayed at home, doing laundry, cooking, everything as long as he wasn't tired.

He was getting thinner and paler. He was even paler than me. Still, his appetite never weakened. He tried so hard to survive, I knew it.

It's been 5 years after I found out his disease. I still do his business, but this time, in home. He is getting weaker and weaker. He still does his therapy, but he uses so much effort. He sleeps at the hospital more than at home.

"Kaede, can you play me _Canon D_?"

He just got home after three days stayed in hospital. The doctor said that it was a miracle that his health increased so much. She guaranteed that he would be fully recovered soon.

All I see is the otherwise.

He still has his charm, his playful eyes, his grin at me, almost looks like he is never sick. Almost.

Tired of thinking about the situation that bloody disease had caused, I refused his request with my unintentionally cold voice. Nevertheless, he used to it, anyway…

"Nah, I forget the notes. You are the one who always remember the notes."

"Then, play with me. I'll guide you."

"Sounds better." Grin. Again.

We walk side by side to the grand piano that located on music room. He and I really love music and can play some instruments. One year we saved our money, tightened our expenses, to buy that grand piano. And that song is the first song we managed to play fully perfectly.

We press that grand piano's keys lightly. First I guide him to every next move. Soon he remembers the notes correctly. I let this instrument to fulfill my heart, enjoying the melody. I look at my side, see him close his eyes, enjoying and absorbing the melody too. My tears almost fall when I examine his feature. He is very thin, his face is very pale. Beads of sweat are covering his forehead and his neck. He looks like he needs so much effort only to press those keys.

"Hey, Kaede, why is your back facing me? You always like to sleep in my chest, don't you?"

We go straight bed after playing that piano twice. I don't know exactly why I can't look at him directly after that. Or maybe I know what it is, but I refuse to admit it.

"Come here." He pulls my body to face him, hugs me, lays my head on his steady breath.

"Kaede..." he stops for a moment before continues, "why don't you leave me? After all I've done to you? After..."

I interrupt his words, don't dare to listen the next words, "If I want to leave you, I've already done that right after I saw you stabbing your _cock_ to that whore's hole, _aho_!"

He chuckles in response, "Oh, how I miss that 'aho' thing. We never talk Japanese after we moved here, right?"

I just nod.

Silence. He yawns. I feel sleepiness claim me too.

"Well, at least I am right about one thing." he says, yawns once again.

"About what?"

"About that you'll always be an exceptional for me."

I lift and turn my head to see him better. He smiles at me, warmly.

" _Oyasuminasai, Koi_."

He kisses my forehead, before closes his eyes to sleep.

I lay my head at his chest again, this time with my left palm as a pillow, afraid that he will feel my single tear on his pyjamas.

 _ **Dear agony, just let go of me**_

 _ **Suffer slowly**_

 _ **Is this the way it's gotta be?**_

 _ **I feel nothing anymore**_

* * *

Rukawa woke up that morning on a not so cold pillow. He took a deep breath, thinking how tough that day would be.

 _Wait, do I...?_ His thought stopped right after he caressed his pillow.

His pillow was not moving up and down like it should be. Not even thumps could be heard. He looked up, and saw his husband sleep peacefully.

Rukawa sighed a deep breath once again, kissed those already bluish pale lips before he rested his head against his husband chest.

Crying.

He released his long-term agony in tears.

Then he fell asleep once again on his husband's dead body.

 _ **I will never let you fall**_

 _ **I'll stand up with you forever**_

 _ **I'll be there for you through it all**_

 _ **Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

END

* * *

 _A.N. : sorry to kill him…. uuhh, about the grammar, is it correct? Since I use first man POV… if not, I'm so sorry…_

 _And the long - (don't know how to call it lol) is changing POV. Did you notice that?_

 _The songs… I accidently listened to it while writing. And those brought me to that ending. You should listen to it I suggest… there's so much words that fit perfectly to this story but I only can put a piece of those. So here is the title :_

Sendoh theme song : Best of Me - Sum 41

Rukawa theme song : Dear Agony - Breaking Benjamin

Fic theme song : Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Last one, LIVE HEALTHY, EVERYONE!


End file.
